


A Selection of Drawings by Miss Wickerman's Class, Sandford Primary School

by Phosfate



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Crayons, Gen, School, children's drawings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-07
Updated: 2007-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phosfate/pseuds/Phosfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reprinted by kind permission of the <i>British Journal of Children's Art Therapy</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Selection of Drawings by Miss Wickerman's Class, Sandford Primary School

_**Fiction Post: A Selection of Drawings by Miss Wickerman's Class, Sandford Primary School**_  
Fandom: Hot Fuzz  
Rating: I...couldn't begin to guess. SFW. Contains large images.  
Spoilers: Pretty much the entire movie.  
Disclaimer: Not my characters, obviously. Paper by Mead.  
Summary: Reprinted by kind permission of the _British Journal of Children's Art Therapy_  
Archive: Please ask first

A Selection of Drawings by Miss Wickerman's Class  
Sandford Primary School  
2007

(Reprinted by kind permission of the _British Journal of Children's Art Therapy._ )

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/annlarimer/pic/000bfgk3/)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/annlarimer/pic/000bdgs0/)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/annlarimer/pic/000be2ex/)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/annlarimer/pic/000bc7zs/)

[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/annlarimer/pic/000bggbb/)


End file.
